


Dream Come True

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sickfic, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Buffy lay in bed, shivering, despite the covers being drawn tight around her.





	Dream Come True

Buffy lay in bed, shivering, despite the covers being drawn tight around her. Sunlight flooded in through the open curtains. The door to her bedroom opened and her watcher came in carrying a flannel.   
“Giles.” Buffy croaked, smiling.   
“Hello, Buffy.” He came and sat down on her bed, moulding himself against the outline of her body and using the flannel to sponge her forehead.   
“It’s alright, I’m here.” 

Buffy woke up humming softly. Next to her, Giles stirred.   
“Buffy? What is it?”   
She shifted in their bed.   
“Nothing, just a dream.”   
Giles pulled her closer and kissed her head.   
“Good.”


End file.
